Love Knows No Bounds
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: Pretty much a love...line...thing. Pairings are inside, and...yeah. Love has struck our heroes, and for different people. But when Eggman learns of these feelings, what will he do, and how many hearts will he rip out in the process? Characters are pretty


Love Knows No Bounds

Chapter One

Okay, I own Vinny, Aveestar owns Avee, Sil owns Jayln, and everyone else is property of SEGA and/or Sonic Team.

_Dang...why does it seem that I'm always the person people fall in love with? I mean, Amy and Tikal are following me everywhere! Well, actually, Amy's lying a little low now, I think chasing after someone else...but there's still Tikal...oh please someone help!_

_Shadow's thoughts..._

On a cold, rainy day in Station Square, very few people loitered the streets. One of them was a black hedgehog. His piercing crimson eyes glared at anyone that walked in front of him. No one was outside around him, except for a dull-orange colored Echidna. She was staring at Shadow through (please don't correct me if I'm wrong) jade eyes that showed innocent love and compassion. She could stare at him for hours and never grow bored. Oh, his masculine voice...she could listen to him read the phone book multiple times. Shadow, however, thought of Tikal as a mere annoyance who kept trying to attract his attention.

"Tikal, I suggest leaving before you give yourself a cold!" Shadow exclaimed. Tikal squeaked, before dashing off. Shadow sighed with annoyance, before hearing footsteps pounding on the hard pavement loudly. Shadow looked up to see a green hedgehog with a black cloak running from a black crossbreed between an Echidna and a Hedgehog, making her a hedchidna. (That is right, right Aveestar?) Shadow knew that Avee had a crush on Vinny, everyone did. But now she was acting like Amy, and Vinny was imitating Sonic! Sure enough, the blue boy was right behind Vinny, running from an overexcited Amy. All in all, it was a pretty weird sight. A green hedgehog and a blue hedgehog running from a pink hedgehog and a black hedchidna while a black hedgehog merely watched.

"Vinny, stop running! You know you want me!" Avee exclaimed. Vinny sweatdropped, Sonic laughed, and Amy gave Avee a high-five.

_'That girl. She couldn't have said that any louder, could she have? Man...sometimes I wish I could just say, 'I love you too, Avee!' but then that would just be too...obvious. I just don't like being embarrassed...nor would I like Eggman using it against us...what do I do?' _Vinny thought as he tripped over the edge of a dock. Sonic saw Vinny and slowed to a stop, but didn't stop soon enough. They both went over the edge, and Shadow heard a loud 'splash'. Shadow rolled his eyes, and he heard giggling coming from Amy. Giggling that sounded like...Maria's. Oh, how Amy reminded him of Maria...

"C-c-cold!" Sonic exclaimed. Thankfully for him, the water was only waist-high, so he couldn't drown. Vinny looked at Sonic weirdly.

"This water isn't cold! It's actually just right for me! It's probably because I'm never cold..." Vinny said. Sonic looked at Vinny as though he had grown five heads.

"Here, I know what'll warm you up, Sonic!" Avee exclaimed. She picked up a soccer ball from seemingly nowhere, and started juggling it with her thigh.

"I'm game!" Vinny exclaimed, jumping out of the water. Sonic leaped out, and when he landed, he shook his fur like a wet mutt, spraying everyone. This earned Sonic looks of loathing and anger. Shadow decided to step forward, mysteriously and strange as he was known for.

"There's no time for games! Except for maybe now..." Shadow said, quoting himself. Amy raised her left eyebrow.

"Alright, game time!" Avee exclaimed. She placed four cones down, marking the two goals, which were a decent length apart, and passed the ball to Amy.

"Okay, I'll be ref! Teams are Shadow and Vinny against Avee and Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, dashing off to the side. Sonic stopped right before running into an apartment wall, and turned around to face the action.

"What's the matter, don't got game? Afraid of being beaten by a girl?" Shadow asked tauntingly. Sonic growled in anger.

"Shadow, get Amy! I'll be defense, you get forward!" Vinny exclaimed. (Forward, is, well, the player that plays usually in the far half of the field. Defense, is well, defense.) Vinny dashed back to around where his goal was. Avee slid back, and took the position of goalie. (Goalie, Keeper, Goalkeeper, the person who guards the goal, and can use their hands within a small area of the box.)

Amy starting dribbling the ball casually, and Shadow lunged at her. At the last possible second, Amy chipped the ball, and continued on her merry way. Shadow turned around to catch up with her, but she was already more then halfway down Shadow's side of the field. Vinny decided to try his luck, and charged forward. Amy tried to clip the ball again, but Vinny headed the ball, and it landed at Shadow's feet. Shadow started dribbling down towards Avee, Amy far behind him. Shadow kicked the ball as hard as he could at the very inside of the cones, the ball going airborne. Avee jumped into the air as high as she could, and snagged the ball with her hands. She landed down on the ground, and threw the ball to Amy. Not long afterwards, a storm opened up in the sky, and water started pouring. Lighting started flashing, striking the ground off somewhere in the distance. Thunder was booming, and it was decided that the game would be cancelled. Sonic kicked the ball straight up and caught it.

"Well, that was a rather interesting game, wasn't it?" Sonic asked sarcastically. Shadow glared at him. The girls had scored a single goal, while Shadow and Vinny couldn't take a shot Avee couldn't block. Everyone was tired out, except for Sonic, who refereed the whole game. Amy had her arm around Sonic's neck, and was using him to walk, she was so tuckered out. Shadow looked at them with a slight jealousy.

_'What does Faker have that I don't? I mean, damn, I'm hot...Amy deserves me, not him-wait, what? Why did I just think that?'_ Shadow thought. Avee, a few steps ahead turned around.

"Shadow, you coming or not?" Avee asked. Shadow, with sudden realization, found out that he had stopped walking. Shadow nodded, before continuing his pace. Still, Shadow was still curious as to why he had thought that. Vinny was going through a similar dilemma.

_'Shoot...this feeling keeps coming back to me every day, every night...thoughts of Jayln, thoughts of Avee...it pains me to run from Avee, but I'm not sure...should I stop running? Or keep running, and go with Jayln? Should I go with the girl who openly expresses her feelings towards me, or the girl that I don't know her feelings for me? If I chose Jayln, it would hurt Avee very badly...but if I chose Avee...what would Jayln feel?'_ Vinny thought, looking down at his feet as he walked. Sonic was blushing slightly, but not because Amy had her arm around him. _That_ would have only annoyed him, but not this time. Tikal was standing underneath an umbrella, holding it gently.

"Hello. How was your game?" Tikal asked in her pleasant, kind voice. Sonic looked at her weirdly, and Amy didn't seem to like it.

"It was great!" Sonic exclaimed. Tikal smiled sweetly at him, angering Amy. Sonic blushed a little, and Shadow saw him blush. Shadow looked shocked for a moment, before closing his eyes and grinning slightly.

"Avee and I beat Shadow and Vinny!" Amy exclaimed. Amy grinned, her teeth shining, blinding Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground, covering his eyes, inadvertently pulling Amy down with him. She landed on top of him, hands on his chest. Amy giggled sweetly, and Sonic, hands over his eyes, had no clue what was going on.

"Wow, that's so sweet..." Tikal said, smiling slightly. Shadow looked angered by this, snarling. His brow furrowed, and his crimson eyes gleaming with hate, but only for a second. Vinny, however, caught the expression, and grinned. Shadow looked a little tense, and looked into Vinny's eyes.

'Please don't tell her...them...any of them...' Shadow's eyes pleaded. Vinny nodded, still grinning. Amy pressed her lips against Sonic's, who seemed shocked at the gesture. Sonic's eyes flitted from face to face before finally stopping on Tikal's. Tikal simply blinked in surprise. Sonic heard muffled laughter, and looked to see the one person he would have prayed wasn't here. Knuckles the Echidna was there, and he saw Amy and Sonic. Knuckles had his glove covering his mouth, but the sound of laughter still managed to pass through. Sonic glared, and Amy was oblivious, happy.

_'Oh my gosh! I...I never thought this day would come where I got to actually kiss Sonic like this! It's amazing! Wow...I can hardly breathe...it's just so amazing!'_ Amy thought.

_'Oh crap...oh crap...she's kissing me...in front of TIKAL of all people! Figures...when will Amy get off of me! Great, and Knuckles is here, laughing his heart out...if Vinny's filming this, I'm going to take that camcorder and stick it up his-'_ Sonic thought, before being cut off by a loud bang. Amy jumped off of Sonic, and Sonic bolted up, looking for the cause of the loud noise. Shadow turned around to see that Knuckles had fallen to the ground, laughing, and had started punching the ground in hysteria, cracking the pavement, and causing loud bangs to erupt from below. Suddenly, the sewer's lid started shaking, slowly at first, but as it gained in pressure...

"It's gonna blow!" Vinny exclaimed. Sure enough, it did. Shadow, Vinny, and Avee disappeared with a quick Chaos Control from Shadow. However, Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tikal were still there. Sewage water shot out of the sewer, spraying Knuckles, It then shot in the direction of Amy, Sonic and Tikal with the force of an angered bull. Amy and Sonic darted out of the way, but Sonic stopped when he realized that Tikal had froze up. Tikal screamed in sheer terror as the sewage water drew closer.

"TIKAL!" Sonic exclaimed.

Okay then! Chapter One has drawn to a close, leaving us with questions. What will happen to Tikal? Where did Shadow, Avee, and Vinny go? What will happen to Tikal, after seeing Amy and Sonic kiss? Why does it seem like I'm going to steal Gahlik's line and enter it here when I'm not? Why on Earth am I asking _you_ all these questions?

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


End file.
